supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Fan Fiction
Fan Fiction ist die fünfte Episode der zehnten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung SUPERNATURAL FEIERT SEINE 200. FOLGE! Als Sam und Dean das Verschwinden eines Lehrers untersuchen, sind sie erstaunt zu sehen, dass die Schule ein Musical aufführt, das auf ihrem Leben basiert. Handlung Ein jugendliches Mädchen sitzt vor auf einem Sofa und liest ein Buch. Es beginnen Lichter zu flackern und ein "Geist" aus Tüchern fällt herunter. Es erscheinen zwei weitere Frauen, Maggie und Siobhan, mit einer Waffe, die sich als Winchester vorstellen. Sie werden von der Jugendlichen Marie unterbrochen, die Cut ruft und sagt das Ereigniss sei vor den Ereignissen in Carver Edlunds unveröffentlichem Werk "Dark Side of the Moon" geschehen. Als eine der Schauspieler sagt sie würde nur wegen der Leistungspunkte mitspielen kommt es zum Streit und eine Lehrerin muss sie unterbrechen. Als die Lehrerin aus der Schule hinausgeht und das Theaterstück beenden will, da es ihrer Meinung nicht auf der Wahrheit beruht, wird sie von den Ästen eines Baumes in eine Gruppe von Bäumen gezogen. Dean repariert den Impala und als Sam auftaucht, berichtet er ihm über die vermisste Lehrerin in Flint, Michgan. Auch wenn Sam nicht daran glaubt, dass es ein Fall ist, brechen die Beiden auf. Als sie dort ankommen, sehen sie wie die Schüler gerade für die Aufführung der Lebensgeschichte der Brüder in Musicalform üben. Am Anfang werden die Beiden für Produzenten gehalten. Dean meint, dass in Supernatural nicht gesungen wird und wenn, dann wäre es klassischer Rock. Marie, die Autorin des Stückes, sagt, dass es ihre Interpretation sei. Die Brüder befragen die Schüler über das Verschwinden der Lehrerin, die aber nicht viel wissen. Während Sam nach EMF sucht, sucht Dean nach verfluchten Objekten. Dean sieht sich gerade im Backstagebereich einige Waffen an, als er sieht, wie die Schauspieler von Sam und Dean sehr nahe beieinander am Auto stehen und reden. Marie sagt, die beiden würden eine Szene proben, in der sie über ihre Gefühle reden, da die beiden ihrer Meinung nach mehr als Brüder seien. Daraufhin ruft Dean den beiden Schauspielerinnen zu, dass sie sich voneinander enfernen sollen. Im Büro der verschwundenen Lehrerin fällt Dean und Marie nichts besonderes auf, sie finden aber eine Requisite: einen Roboterhelm. Daraufhin sagt Marie zu Dean, dass ihr Stück eine erweiterte Fanfiction sei, da Carver Edlund nach "Swan Song" aufhört habe, als Dean mit Lisa zusammen war und Sam alleine aus Luzifers Käfig entkommen ist. Sie habe deshalb ein eigenes Ende mit Raumschiffen, Robotern und Ninjas geschrieben, in denen Dean am Ende zu einer Frau wird. Dann erzählt Dean ihr was wirklich passiert ist: *Sam kam ohne Seele aus der Hölle zurück. *Castiel brachte die Leviathane aus dem Fegefeuer heraus. *Bobby ist gestorben. *Dean und Castiel waren im Fegefeuer gefangen. *Sam hat einen Hund angefahren *Sam und Dean haben den Propheten Kevin getroffen. *Sam hat sich Prüfungen unterzogen, um die Tore zur Hölle zu schließen, wobei Sam fast gestorben wäre. *Dean wurde zum Dämon, genauer gesagt zu einem Ritter der Hölle. Marie meint es sei eine der schlechtesten Fan-Fictions, die sie je gehört hätte. Dean sieht, dass sich die Schauspieler von Dean und Castiel umarmen, woraufhin Marie ihm erklärt, dass sie das Wesen von Destiel im Stück erkunden, das sie ebenfalls im Subtext erkannt hat. Als sich Dean und Sam wieder treffen erkennen sie, dass sich weder EMF noch Hexenbeutel oder andere verdächtige Dinge in der Schule befinden würden und alles nur ein Zufall sei. Dann fahren die Brüder aus der Stadt. Maggie, eine Schülerin will das Theaterstück verlassen und am nächsten Morgen zur Direktorin fahren, die das Theaterstück beenden soll. Als sie weggeht, wird sie von einer Vogelscheuche mit Ästen als Armen entführt. Marie sieht die Entführung, da Maggie schreit und sieht an der Stelle, an der Maggie entführt wurde eine Blume. Nach diesen Ereignissen kehren Sam und Dean zurück. Sie entdecken, dass bei beiden Opfern die gleiche Blume gefunden wurde. Marie erzählt den Brüdern, was geschehen ist: Sie haben gestritten, da Maggie die Show verlassen wollte. Als sie gegangen ist hat sie sie schreien hören und wollte ihr helfen. Dort hat sie eine lebendige Vogelscheuche gesehen, woraufhin sie begreift, dass alles aus "Supernatural" wahr ist. Sam bestätigt alles und sagt den Beiden, dass sie Sam und Dean Winchester sind, was die beiden aber nicht glauben wollen. Marie sagt den Brüdern, dass sie die Vogelscheuche verändert hat, da sie als Kind Angst vor einer lokalen Sage hatte. Dean meint, dass falls die Vogelscheuche vom Stück kommt die Personen noch leben könnten, da es sich um eine Tulpa handeln könnte. Später stellen sie fest, dass es keine Tula sein kann, da diese sehr viele Energie brauchen, aber Sam kennt die Blume aus einer Überlieferung. Dean geht in den Heizungskeller, wo Marie die Vogelscheuche aufbewahrt und verbrennt diese. In der Zwischenzeit stellt Sam fest, dass es keine Tulpa ist, sondern Kalliope, die Göttin der epischen Poesie, eine Muse. Ihr Symbol ist das Gurkenkraut, die Blume, die an den Tatorten gefunden wurde. Die Vogelscheuche wurde lebendig, da sie Kreaturen aus Theater-Stücken, die ihr gefallen, zum Leben erweckt. Die einzige Methode, die Vogelscheuche zu töten, ist Kalliope zu töten. Sie beschützt den Autor bis das Stück beendet ist und frisst ihn anschließend. Da sie das Musical nicht unterbrechen können, weil sie sonst auch entführt werden und sich Kalliope erst zeigt, wenn das Stück vorbei ist, muss das Musical fortgeführt werden. Vor dem Beginn des Stückes erhält Dean von Sam einen gesegneten Pflock, mit dem sie Kalliope töten können. Außerdem hält Dean eine Rede, in der er sagt, dass sich an diesem Tag alles um Maries Version dreht, auch wenn nicht alle ihre Version mögen. Kurz vor dem Beginn der Aufführung sagen sie alle zusammen Ghostfacers. Während der Aufführung suchen die Beiden nach der Vogelscheuche. Auf einmal erscheint sie hinter Sam. Dean warnt ihn, aber Sam wird von der Vogelscheuche entführt. Sam wacht im Schulkeller auf, in dem sich auch die Lehrerin und Maggie befinden. Sam versucht die Tür aufzubrechen, was ihm aber nicht gelingt. Da taucht Kalliope auf, die von Sam angegriffen wird, sie hält ihn aber mittels Telekinese zurück. Sie sagt, dass diese Geschichte etwas besonderes sei, da sie vermutet, dass die Inspiration für die Geschichte vor Ort ist und sie die Brüder töten wird, um es herauszufinden. Sie sagt, dass sie nicht bis zum Ende des Stücks wartet, da sie dann das Ende des Stücks sehen muss, in dem Roboter und Aliens vorkommen. Mitten im Stück taucht auf einmal die Vogelscheuche wieder auf, die Marie entführen will. Kalliope sagt zu Sam, dass sie "Supernatural" gewählt hat, da die Geschichte alles enthalte: Leben, Tod, Auferstehung, Erlösung, aber vor allem Familie. Während Kalliope mit Sam beschäftigt ist, wird sie von Maggie mit einem Buch geschlagen, so dass die Telekinese nachlässt. Daraufhin kann Sam sie mit dem Pflock erstechen. Dean kämpft in der Zwischenzeit gegen die Vogelscheuche ist aber schwächer und sie will Marie entführen, diese weicht aber aus. Sie erhält von Dean den Pflock und ersticht die Vogelscheuche (zufällig) gleichzeitig wie Sam Kalliope, woraufhin beide in einem blauen Schleim explodieren. In einer Pause sagt Dean, dass es pädagogisch war die Geschichte aus ihrer Sicht zu sehen und dass sie weiter schreiben soll. Marie sagt zu Dean, dass er sein Amulett nicht hätte wegwerfen sollen und er erhält ihres. Dean hängt "sein" Amulett später im Auto auf. Dann sagt Sam zu Dean, dass er Recht hat und es ihnen nicht hilft sich einzusperren und sie zurück auf die Straße müssen. Am Ende des Stückes singen alle Schüler gemeinsam "Carry on my Wayward Son". Darunter ist auch der Schauspieler, der Adam (Deans und Sams Halbbruder) spielt, den Dean nicht erkennt. Nach dem Ende des Stückes erscheint Chuck Shurley, der mit Marie sprechen will. Als sie ihn fragt, was er über das Stück denkt, sagt er das Stück sei nicht schlecht. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *Chuck Shurley *Marie *Siobhan *Kristen Vorkommende Wesen *Heidnische Götter **Kalliope Musik *'Sundown' von Gordon Lightfoot *'The Road So Far' von Jay Gruska, Tim Pierce & Alyssa Lynch *'I'll Just Wait Here Then' von Jay Gruska, Tim Pierce & Nina Winkler *'A Single Man Tear' von Christopher Lennertz, Cameron Stone, Alyssa Lynch & Katie Sarife *'Carry On Wayward Son' von Jay Gruska, Vivien Amour, Alyssa Lynch, Kelli Ogmundson, Katie Sarife, Rachel Warkentin & Nina Winkler Trivia *Der Titel der Episode bezeichnet eine von Fans geschriebene Geschichte zu beispielsweise einer Serie, die die Geschichte auf unterschiedlichste Weise fortführt oder zumindest einige Charaktere und Orte aufgreift. Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 10 Kategorie:Unvollständig